Unusual Friendship
by zarry4the3fox
Summary: This story is about my oc and my friends oc which maybe h will let me keep not sure Keal *friends oc* and Zachery *my oc* in highschool with highschool problems THIS IS YAOI DONT LIKE DONT READ the reast of you enjoy
1. Aftermath

_**KealxZachery **_

_**Unusual Freindship**_

_**Chapter 1-Aftermath**_

_**Zachery's pov**_

_**12:55 PM**_

** time is it? I look for my jacket a find my phone and see that it says 12:55 PM. I have 15 miss calls. Wait I have 15 miss calls?! Holy shit I look at who called me. Fuck, Azzy called me damn I knew that girl would call. Man she's 18 she should not be worrying about me but herself. I look to my left and see Keal. God Keal your so hot and how you were last night I could fuck you till the end of time. I stand,put my clothes on not caring about taking a shower and pick Keal up and took him to his room. I open the door catfully without dropping him or waking him up, I put him under his covers and walk out of the room. Before I did I saw a box I walked over the box and saw it say-**

_**DO NOT TOUCH**_

**I looked back a Keal and made sure he was sleeping and he was. I opened the box and saw something i probably should'ev not seen. A box that had girl clothes in it. It looked like it would fit a popstar girl or something. I quickly closed the box and ran out of the room blushing like crazy. I feel a bluge in my pants danmit Keal why dose he have that in his room anyways? He has no family. I have a sister and a brother. So did Azzy give that to him? I'll have to ask her.**

_**The Next Day**_

_**Normal POV**_

**'' You did not answer my calls,you know I thought you were dead DEAD!'' Azzy said as she was trying to keep her eyes on the road. She was furious at Zachery for not answering her calls.'' Look i'm sorry I was with Keal and we'er playing games all night after homework.'' Zachery said looking out the window looking like he lied. ''Also I'm 16 I think i can take care of myself you 18 you need to make sure you dont get raped with that body of yours'' Zachery said smirking a bit and laughing quietly. ''SHUT THE FUCK UP we'er here'' Azzy said as the car stops.''welp later'' Zach said as he walked out of the car and started to walk up to the school. ''Hey Zach'' said two girls that had the same outfit on. ''Anna,Amanda waits up lovelys?'' the two girls blushed. ''Well we were wondering if you are gonna be at that costume party the school is celebrating?'' both girls said at the same time smiling ''Umm...yeh I guess it depends do I need a date?'' Zachery asked polietly to the two girls. ''Thats the good part you don't need a date but you can bring one if you want.'' Anna said as she moved up to Zach close to kissing his lips un till ''Hey buddy!'' Keal's voice was heard. Zachery turned around forgetting about the two other girls. ''Sup Keal how things?'' ''Fine its just im still tired, and I have nothing left to eat in my house so i was gonna get stuff after school wanna come with me?'' Keal asked as he explained about his morning. ''Sure oh did you know about the coustume party the school is hosting?'' Zachery said ''Yeah i heard its was gonna be huge!'' Keal said ''So you going?'' Zachery said ''For a little while oh have you heard that Kealie is gonna be there?'' **

**CLIFFHANGER ****SORRY IM TIRED AND I WANNA FINISH THIS CHAPTER SO HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND IF YOU DONT LIKE YAOI GO AWAY**


	2. Keal are you Kealie

_**KealxZachery **_

_**Unusual Freindship**_

_**Chapter 2-Keal are you Kealie?**_

_**12:30 AM**_

_**Keal's POV**_

Damn i'm so bored and i have to not eat as much which sucks cause I have to practice for the preformance I have to do. I sigh I hate my life. ''Hey buddy!'' Zachey said I blush remembering what we did last night ''Hey dude'' I say. Zach moves to my ear and says ''I found something in your room last night wanna talk about that somewhere _private_?'' I just releilsed what he meant by that. ''Ok..um..lets go.'' We walk out of the lunch room and into the janitor's closet. ''Um... what do you want to talk about Zachy?'' I said to destact him from saying anything about the clothes. ''Wel-'' I cut him off as I kissed him I didn't want to say anything to him,and I was a little horny and I needed a fuck. ''What the fuck Keal come on stop stalling and tell me why I foung girl clothes in your room!'' I saw he was upset so I sighed and explained ''Well um..I..I'm Kealie'' I looked at him and he was shocked. I have never seen him this shock before. ''Wait what!?'' ''Yeah you can hate me bu-'' I couldn't finish my sentance because I felt a pair of soft lips on mine. ''Thats the hottest thing I ever know about you Keal besides you not being a virgin anymore'' I blushed at the comment ''So your not mad or grossed out?'' I asked ''No why would I be Keal I love you.'' I was shocked and blushing madly ''Do you really mean that?'' I asks ''Of I see someone is excited'' Zach says as he grabs my crotch and I moan then he goes lower and unzips my pants.

_**After school**_

_**Normal POV**_

Zach and Keal were walking out of the school until two people came up to them ''Hey dude'' ''Oh hey A.J,May'' Zach and Keal said to the friends ''So um you guys wanna hang with us?'' May asked ''Sorry May A.J me and Keal are gonna do homework together, maybe another time'' both May and A.J looked upset but smiled still '' Ok we understand sure another time sounds good'' A.J said as they walk away ''So um your house or mine?'' Keal asked ''Mine cause Azzy out with her boyfriend and wont be back till tomarrow morning.'' Zach said. And with out another word they both headed to Zach's house

I hope u enjoyed sorry for the wait I have a lot of things to do and I start school soon and I need to get ready sorry for cliffhanger and next chap might be a sex part I dont know


End file.
